


Settling It the Grown-Up Way

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_het_taboo, Dirty Talk, F/M, Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Ginny have a fight.  Charlie intervenes.  Kinky stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling It the Grown-Up Way

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for plot or realism, this ain't that fic. ;) Written for [hp_het_taboo](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal and inspired by a member's random prompt of "Ron spanking Ginny while Charlie directs it". How could I possibly not drop everything and write that, I ask you. (August 2014)

"I _said_ you could borrow it when I was done!"

"That was three weeks ago!"

"So learn a little patience!"

"Why don't _you_ learn to share!"

"That's not the point. The point is STOP BARGING INTO MY ROOM FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

"OI!" Charlie peeked his head in Ron's bedroom door. "Merlin's tits, you two are making a lot of noise." 

_Great_ , Ron thought, pinching his nose. Charlie never took his side in these things. 

"She won't stay out of my stuff!" 

"He's being a selfish prat!"

"All right, all right." Charlie stepped inside and held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Ron, this is your room. You go first. What happened?"

"I found her digging under my mattress."

"Serves him right," Ginny said. "He promised I could borrow his latest issue of _Broomsticks Monthly_ , but I didn't realize they'd be making all new models by the time he was done with it." She tossed the dog-eared magazine down on the bed with a smirk. "Then I found the spread on pages 83 through 90 and saw why he had it tucked under his mattress."

"And so what if I did?" said Ron, grabbing the magazine up defensively. "I can't help it if Krum gets the best spreads. I mean, look at…" He realized he was pointing to Krum's crotch and quickly moved his finger. "That new Cleansweep," he finished, feeling his ears turn red.

"Hmm," Charlie said, rubbing his stubbled chin. "And you told her specifically to stay out of your room?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." Charlie crossed his arms. "It was a clear invasion of your privacy, Ron."

Ron gloated over the unexpected display of brotherly solidarity.

"Clearly there's only one way to settle this," Charlie said, "and that's the grown-up way."

"Ha!" Ron said.

"Yep," Charlie went on with a sigh. "I think it's time you took your sister over your knee and gave her a good, hard spanking."

The magazine slipped from Ron's fingers. " _Wuh?_ "

Charlie shrugged. "You heard me. You told her to stay out of your room. She didn't. Maybe once you've warmed her arse one good time, she'll be more likely to listen."

Ron glanced between Charlie, who for some reason didn't realize he was talking utter nonsense, to Ginny, whom he was shocked to find had her head hung demurely. What was going on here? Ginny was never demure.

"That's." Ron's mouth worked uselessly for a minute. "That's crazy. Ginny. What's wrong with you? Tell him he's being crazy."

"Oh, she would," Charlie said, taking another step into the room. "'Cept she's broken my rules before, too." He smirked. "And now she knows better."

"What… when… no, blimey, don't tell me," Ron finished at last. "I don't wanna know. Just… never mind, this is crazy, get out, both of you."

"Fine," Ginny said, "but I'm taking _that_ with me."

"Ah-ah," Charlie said as she bent over to retrieve the fallen magazine. "You're not going anywhere, Gin. Not till we've cleared this up."

Shockingly, Ginny stopped what she was doing and stood back up, resuming that same demure pose. 

"Look at her, Ron. You really think she's here for your Quidditch magazines?"

Ron was looking, all right. And wondering if Charlie wasn't doing some kind of funny hidden wandwork. Ginny looked like she might actually be… _blushing_.

"Well, yeah," Ron said. "I mean, why else—"

"Come on, Ron. Gin's a smart girl. Smarter than you, if we're being honest."

"Oi!"

"If she really wanted your latest issue of _Broomsticks Monthly_ , she'd take it right out from under your nose, wouldn't she?"

Charlie had a point. Well, he had a point about the magazine. The rest of this was insane.

"Then why…"

"What do you think?" Charlie said. "Tell him, Ginny."

"No, Charlie," she whispered.

"Go on. Tell him how much you like it. It's okay."

She didn't say anything, just pressed her lips together.

"You…" Ron scratched the back of his neck. "You're up here going through my things because you… you want to be…" He swallowed heavily. "… _spanked_?"

"'Course she does," Charlie said brightly, as though he was glad everyone was finally on the same page. "And you're going to give it to her. Right now. I'm just going to close the door and lock it."

Ron stood there as Charlie did just that, leaving the three of them standing awkwardly in the orange room. Well, Ron and Ginny stood there awkwardly. Charlie rubbed his hands together.

"There we go. Now sit down on the bed, Ron, come on."

It didn't take much for Ron to flop onto his bed. A feather would have done the trick.

"And Ginny's gonna crawl over your lap like a good little sister."

Ron watched, speechless, as Ginny obediently scrambled onto the bed and arranged herself face-down over his lap. Her little bum stuck up in the air, and he didn't know what was more horrifying: the fact that he was checking it out, or the fact that his teenage body was reacting to it. 

"Yep, just like that. Now, Ron, push up her nightshirt." 

He made a strangled noise in his throat. "Ginny? Are you… are you sure…"

"Of course she's sure," Charlie snapped. "Go on, do it."

Ron reached out and tentatively took the hem of Ginny's nightshirt between his fingers. It was okay, he told himself. It was just her nightshirt. Plenty of times he'd accidentally seen up her nightshirt when she was reaching for something in the kitchen, or when she had her knees pulled up on the sofa a certain way, or when he went to wake her up for breakfast.

Then again, that was a bit different from pulling up his sister's nightshirt so he could _give her a spanking_. But he did, Merlin help him. He slowly pulled it up and scrunched it up around her lower back.

"That's it," Charlie said. "Now pull down her knickers."

"No," Ron said, though he couldn't seem to look away from them, either. They were plain white cotton, but they were cut low on her hips, and the way she was lying there, they were sort of bunched up between the cheeks of her arse, exaggerating its roundness. "I can't—"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Ron," Ginny said suddenly, startling him. "It's no use doing it at all if you're not going to pull down my knickers."

"All right!" he snapped. Somehow it gave him courage, the way her voice sounded like typical Ginny voice again. "All right."

It was just a bum, he thought. Just a bum. It wasn't like he was seeing her tits or between her legs or anything. Taking a deep breath, he tugged her knickers down until they were around her upper thighs.

Ron bit his lip. The way Ginny was positioned over his lap made her arse look deliciously pert. If it were any other girl's arse, he'd be hard as granite. Actually, he could feel his cock stir anyway. He hoped Ginny couldn't.

"Good," Charlie said. "Now give it a smack."

Ron realized with a thrill that not only _could_ he do this. Oddly, he also kind of wanted to. Maybe more than kind of. He had been rather upset to find Ginny digging around under his mattress, after all. And that flesh did look terribly spankable. He lifted his hand and struck it lightly. It bounced at the contact.

"Really?" Charlie said with a laugh. "That's what you call a smack."

He tried it again, striking it a little harder. The sound it made was… almost unbearably hot, actually.

"Is that better?" 

He looked up to find Charlie giving him a pitying look.

"I dunno," Charlie said in a deadpan. "Let's ask Gin. How's that, Gin? Is that going to keep you out of your big brother's room?"

She snorted. "Not if that's all he's got."

Suddenly feeling quite angry, Ron reared back and let her have it. He smacked her arse so hard it left a handprint.

Ginny gasped.

Charlie looked startled.

Ron raised both hands away from Ginny, horrified. "I'm sorry!" he said. "That was… blimey, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

But Charlie got a wicked gleam in his eye, and when he spoke again, his voice had taken on a husky tone. "Are you kidding? Do it again. Good and hard."

So he did. Not as hard as the last, but definitely harder than the first two smacks. He alternated cheeks, working up a steady rhythm. After about ten strikes, Ginny's breathing changed, and her arse started to get pink.

And Ron started to get really hard.

"Okay," he said in a strangled voice, looking away. "I think that's enough."

Charlie chuckled in a way that said he knew exactly what was going on. "Maybe for you," he purred. "But I doubt it's enough for her. Is that enough, Ginny? Do you want Ron to stop?"

When she spoke, her voice sounded small, far away. "No."

"No?" Charlie prodded. "You mean you don't think you've learned your lesson?"

"No."

"Huh." Charlie gave Ron a knowing look. "Then I guess you have no choice but to continue, brother mine. And maybe if you put a little more muscle into it, you'll get your point across more effectively." He paused, grinning. "Shall I demonstrate?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He stepped up close to the bed and ran his palm over Ginny's backside, almost lovingly. She arched into the touch. Then Charlie's big, calloused hand came down in a flurry of smacks.

Ron gaped. Charlie held nothing back, grunting as he lit into their baby sister's arse. Ginny flinched slightly under the rough treatment. But she didn't cry out, and after a while, she actually seemed to be pushing back to meet Charlie's palm, which only encouraged him. He wailed on her, occasionally picking a spot and smacking it a few good times in a row. That really made her squirm. 

And when she squirmed, Ron got even harder.

And Ginny's arse got redder and redder until finally something came over Ron, and he couldn't stand to be the one watching instead of spanking.

"Okay!" Ron said. "I got it. Lemme try now."

Smiling, Charlie stood back. And Ron went for it like a man possessed, sometimes alternating and sometimes torturing a single spot like Charlie had.

"Now you've got the hang of it," said Charlie appreciatively. "Try landing them right on the curve. She loves that."

"I hate that," Ginny whinged.

"She's lying. Don't listen to her."

Sure enough, as soon as Ron started whacking the underside curve of her arse, Ginny let loose and moaned aloud. 

"See?" Charlie said with a laugh. "How's he doing now, Gin?"

"Not… bad… for a… first-timer…"

"Oh yeah?" Ron snapped. "Not bad?" 

He went at her even harder until finally his own hand stung too badly to continue. Then he stopped, breathing heavily. He caressed her arse, marveling at how hot it was to the touch. Ginny was practically writhing on his lap.

"Bloody hell," Ron panted, "she's really warm."

Charlie sniggered. "In more ways than one, I'd wager."

Ron jerked his hand back like he'd been burned. "You… you don't mean…"

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "This sorta thing gets her hot, real hot. Don't believe me?" He leveled a challenging look at Ron. "Check her and see."

Ron swallowed heavily. "What do you mean, 'check her and see'?" Though he knew what Charlie meant, and his whole body roared for him to do it.

"The fuck do you think I mean?" Charlie said. "You _do_ know what happens when a bird gets hot, don't you?"

"Doubtful," Ginny said under her breath.

"Of course I bloody well know what happens!" Ron looked at Charlie pleadingly. "But I'm not going to… to…"

Charlie pinched his nose and sighed. "Looks like you're going to have to help him out, Gin. Yet again. Go on. Tell ickle Ronniekins what you want him to do."

Ginny didn't say anything right away. Then, in a small voice, she said, "Touch me." Ron watched in both greed and dread as she shifted on his lap, spreading her legs as much as she could with her knickers still tangled around her thighs. A thatch of red hair came into view.

"Touch you where, Gin?" Charlie asked. "Say it."

Ron stared. He could almost _see_ her glistening. 

"My cunt."

Ron's cock twitched.

Charlie grinned. "Didn't quite make that out, Gin. Where?"

"My cunt," she repeated through her teeth.

It was too much, hearing his sister say such a crude word. Unable to stop himself, Ron made tiny thrusts against Ginny's belly, trying inconspicuously to relieve the pressure.

"You heard your sister," Charlie said. "She wants you to touch her cunt."

Ron reluctantly reached out, stroking her thigh, right where it met her arse. And he could feel it. He could feel the humidity there. He moved his fingers closer and closer, the tips just barely touching wiry hair—

"Do it," Charlie said.

—and then they met soft, hot, slick flesh.

Ron sucked in a long, hissing breath. "Soaked," he said in a strained voice. "She's soaked." He tried to ignore the fact that his first experience touching a… well, one of _those_ was with his sister. There were so many lumps and flaps and things, and he had no idea what did what, but it didn't seem to matter. As soon as he made contact, Ginny moaned, grinding against his hand.

"Yeah, it was a shocker for me, too, first time," Charlie said. "Tell him, Gin. Tell him what I made you do when I found out what a randy little girl you were."

"You… you made me… _ah_ … you made me suck you."

Ron squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his free hand in the covers.

"And do you want Ron to make you suck him?" 

Ginny continued to speechlessly pump her hips.

"Well?" Charlie asked, his voice sharper. "Do you?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. 

It was too much, the thought of Ginny with her lips… her tongue… Ron couldn't let her do it, of course, but the notion made him groan and grind against her belly all the same, their motions at odds with each other yet somehow in synch, too.

"Well, what are you waitin' on?"

It took Ron a moment to realize Charlie was talking to him.

"Do I have to give all the orders here?"

Ron licked his dry lips and looked up at Charlie. He couldn't, he just couldn't…

Charlie shook his head as though he was disappointed.

In a voice he didn't recognize, Ron said, "Get… get down on your knees, Gin."

A second later, his baby sister was on his bedroom floor, her nightshirt still pushed up and knickers pushed down, giving him a mysterious smile.

"Oh blimey, I can't—"

Charlie raised his voice. "If you want your cock sucked, Ron — and frankly, from the bulge we can all see plain as day in your pajamas, it looks like you do — then you'll tell your sister what you want."

"My cock," he panted helplessly, "get it out, get it out."

Ginny tugged gently at his pajama bottoms until his painfully engorged cock sprang free.

"Ooh," she said with a giggle, "it's bigger than yours, Charlie."

Ron clenched his teeth, nearly exploding from pride, from desire. "Put it… oh fuck, Gin, put in your mouth, please put it in your mouth."

"So polite," mumbled Charlie.

But then Ginny's lips wrapped around him, almost all the way down to his base. And her cheeks hollowed. And she slowly pulled back, sucking.

And then all pride was forgotten. Ron cried out in a high pitched voice like a girl. He'd never felt anything, anything so wonderful. It was so good that it drove everything from his mind but the hot, wet sensation of her mouth working his shaft.

"Now that's more like it," Charlie said. He started unbuttoning his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked in that same shrill voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Charlie countered, waving his hand at Ginny's exposed arse. "She's dripping down her thighs like a bitch in heat. I'm gonna fuck her."

Ron should have protested, but instead, his hips bucked, sending his cock into Ginny's throat. "Ah fuck, I'm sorry, Gin," he said, wide-eyed, but she just winked and swallowed him down to the base. And stayed there, her brown eyes trained on his. Ron watched in awe as her throat worked, felt it convulse around his cockhead, and then she pulled off with a gasp.

Before he even realized what he was doing, his hands flew out to capture her head and drag her mouth back down on him. "More," he panted. "Please."

"That's it," Charlie said, "you keep her mouth busy. She can get a little vocal. Got any lube?"

"What?! You just said she was dripping down her thighs!"

"Well yeah. That's because she knows her favorite big brother's about to ream her red-hot arse out."

"Bloody hell."

"What?" Charlie gave him a devilish grin. "You thought _you_ were her favorite? Lube?"

"There, there," Ron said, gesturing frantically to his bedside table. 

If Charlie thought it was odd that Ron had lube in his bedside table, he didn't mention it. In fact, he whistled as he dug around in the drawer. He finally found the rolled-up tube and flipped the cap, squirting a hefty amount into his palm.

"There we go. Toss your big bro a pillow, yeah?"

Gobsmacked, Ron tossed his pillow to Charlie, who positioned it behind Ginny. Then he got down on his knees and pulled out his cock, stroking the lube all over it. He held it in one hand, the angry tip bulging, and grasped Ginny's hip with his other hand. He didn't even bother to pull down her knickers the rest of the way.

"Deep breath, Gin," he muttered. Then he began pressing inside.

Ron didn't know what he expected. Tears? A sudden shout of pain? But all that happened was that Ginny hummed around his slobbery shaft. The vibrations made Ron moan in return and tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Oh yeah," Charlie gritted out. "Always so nice and tight for me." Then, suddenly, he gave Ginny a sharp smack to her already glowing arse cheek. "You can do better than that, Gin. Suck him good."

Ron shouted obscenities as Ginny started really working her mouth over him, bobbing up and down, sucking, drooling all over him.

"Thatta girl. You like that, hmm? You like getting skewered on both ends like a dirty little hussy?"

Ginny made a low, animalistic sound around Ron's cock.

"Yeah, I know you do, Gin. I know you do. I know what a dirty girl you are. I know how bad you wanna let go and ride that cock." He gave her another round of smacks. "Go on, then."

And at that, Ginny went wild, grunting and bouncing back and forth between them. 

"Look at her go," Charlie said proudly. "That feel good, Gin? Or do you need more?"

Ron watched as Charlie reached around her, working his fingers between her legs.

"You need a little something here, too?"

Whatever he was doing, it sent Ginny into fits. She gurgled around Ron's cock, her hips pumping back against Charlie's.

Charlie chuckled. "Too bad Bill's not around. We could make her airtight."

Ginny suddenly pulled off Ron's cock with a strangled cry, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her whole body started jerking, shaking.

"Oh yeah, there we go, there we go," Charlie said. He dug both hands into her hips and took over, slamming himself between her legs, his face twisted almost viciously.

Ron lost it. He grabbed Ginny's head between his hands and shoved his cock back into her mouth, thrusting like mad. She choked and gagged, but he kept right on going, feeling his balls tighten. Charlie was saying something, but all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears as his whole body clenched in terrible expectation, and then—

He threw back his head with a roar, and with a final thrust, he pumped spasm after spasm of hot come down his sister's throat.

Charlie was still going at it, chanting, "dirty, dirty, dirty little girl," and then he, too, stilled, shouting breathlessly and then laughing, his hips making occasional, uncontrolled thrusts.

"Whew!" Charlie exclaimed at last, shaking his head like a dog. "Damn, Gin." He gave her a barely-there slap on her arse. "You all right?"

She was still licking Ron's come from his softening shaft when she said in a husky voice, "Hell yes." She reached around like this was an everyday occurrence and pulled her knickers back up and nightshirt down, righting herself in seconds. Charlie likewise refastened his jeans.

Only Ron sat there, bug-eyed, with his cock still out.

"Mmm, that was fan-fucking-tastic," Charlie said. "You still want that magazine?"

"Of course," Ginny said.

Ron watched numbly as Charlie picked it up and handed it to her, patting her on the head. She smiled up at him.

"There you go," he said. Then he turned back to Ron with a smirk. "You know, Ron, you're not a bad brother in some ways. But really do need to learn how to share."


End file.
